Ignoranci..
Odcinek 2 Totalna Porażka: Klimat Parku Jurajskiego 23:00; Miejsce ekipy; Luksusowy komplex John Hammond: No Chris, gratuluje zebrania uczestników, i przywleczenia ich tu. Chris: Spoko Johhny. John Hammond: Ale Chris, jutro nie poprowadzisz wyzwania! Chris: Czemu!? John Hammond: Bo musimy lecieć do Ontario, i załatwić wszelkie prawa z emisją! Chris: No..Ok.. Ale wyzwanie i tak się odbędzie! John Hammond: Jak!? Chris: A po co tu przylecieli Chef czy Lukaninho? John Hammond: Wrazie czego jako pomocnicy.. Chris: No, grzeczny chłopczyk.. I to Chef poprowadzi wyzwanie.. John Hammond: Ale jak go o tym powiadomisz? Chris: Spoko, zaraz.. (Użył specjalnego telefonu, między członkami ekipy i zjawił się tutaj Chef z Lukaninho) Chef(zaspany) Czego..? Chris: Jutro o 02:00 poprowadzisz wyzwanie, musisz dać im się weznaki! Lukaninho: A mnie po co wołałeś? (zieewa) Chris: będziesz mu sekundować.. Lukaninho: Aaaha.. Świetnie.. Chris: A Chefie, liczę na Twoją niesamowitą ochotę zrobienia bachorom na złość! Chef: Nie ma sprawy! (zasmiał się) John Hammond: Ale tak chyba nie można? Chris: Można, można John Hammond: Ale jak to!? (Chris pokazał kontrakty, a tam było napisane że uczestnicy się na wszystkie warunki zgadzają, Chef poklepał Chrisa po plecach i powiedział) Chef: Świetna robota Chris. John Hammond: Skoro tak to Ok! Chris: A więc za 3 godziny zbiórka! John Hammond: OK, dozobaczenia. Chef: Pewnie.. Lukaninho (wpatrzony w obraz, kamery, gdzie jest pilnowany wybieg T-REXa) Normalnie zaj*biste, nie wiedziałem że to może być naprawde.. Chris: A więc, ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Klimacie Parku Jurajskiego? Grupa 22 zawodników, dowiedziała się że nastepne 8 tygodni spędzą w nowym Parku Jurajskim!Niestety jak się okazało nie zdążyliśmy przeprowadzić, pierwszego wyzwania, bo równieź nie było takiej potrzeby.. Z gry zrezygnował trudny w wychowaniu Duncan. A to udowadnia, że poprawczak i reality show nie idą w parze! A co dzisiaj!? Czym będzie gnębił Chef zawodników!? Musicie koniecznie oglądac Totalną Porażkę: Klimaaaaaaat Parkuuuuuuuuu Juuuuuuuuuurajskiegoooooooooooo. 2:00 przed domkami (Noc była pochmurna, idealna na wyzwanie i pokazanie kto tu rządzie!Przybyli Chef, John Hammond i Lukaninho) Chef: I gdzie ten Chris.. John: Zaraz będzie.. Chef: Mam nadzieje.. Bo to jego robota budzenie zawodników.. John: Lubie, gdy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Lukaninho(spojrzał na zegarek): Eee panowie.. Zaraz jak Chris nie przybędzie musimy ich budzić. John: On nigdy się nie spóźnia Chef:...zwłaszcza na widowisko,w którym dręczy się dzieciaki.. (Nagle przeleciał samolot ultradźwiekowy i zeskoczył Chris) John: Mówiłem? Chris: Mam nadzieje że ich nie obudziłem.. (Wszyscy patrzą na niego jak na totalnego głupka..) Chris: Żartowałem ..(hahahaha) (Chef i John się również śmieją) Chris: Skoro Chefie, prowadzisz wyzwanie to może obudź ich do reszty? Chef: Z czysta przyjemnością. Chris: Łap megafon (podał mu do ręki megafon) Chef:(przez megafon) EKHEM! SŁUCHAJCIE MAŁE KARALUCHY! WSZYSCY OBOZOWICZE MAJĄ SIĘ ZJAWIĆ W NA POLANIE O 02:30! (światła w domkach się zaświeciły ale nikt nie ważył się odezwać) Chef: CZYLI TERAZ ŻOŁNIERZE! ALE JUŻ! (nagle było słychać hałas i wybieganie z domków wszyscy śpieszyli się w podskokach niechcieli się narazić Chefowi) Chris: (zaśmiał się) Świetna robota. John: Wiedziałem że będzie z was pociecha. Chris: CHefie masz pomysł na wyzwanie oczywiście? Chef: No jasne! (Chris poklepał Chefa po plecach i dodał) Chris: Jak wykonasz zadanie to dostaniesz premie! Chef(mruknął): Jak ja nawet pensji jeszcze nie dostałem.. Chris:(zaśmiał się) Aaa no tak.. Polana (Zawodnicy stali troche wystraszenii.. Widzieli co ten gościu potrafił wyprawić w stołówce..) Chef:(przez Megafon nadal) W SZEREGU ZBIÓRKA BACZNOŚĆ! (wszyscy starali się dobrze ustawić) Chef: I TO JEST POPRAWNY SZYK? STOPY RAZEM, RAMIONA W DÓŁ, OCZY PRZED SIEBIE(uderzył pałeczką zawodników, którzy źle stali) Gwen: (sobie mruknęła) Oo..czeka nas zabawna noc.. CHef(podbiegł do niej i powiedział nadal przez megafon): CO POWIEDZIAŁAŚ ŻOŁNIERZU!? Gwen(zakłopotana wydukała) Nic.. Chef: I NIE BĘDZIE NIC MÓWIĆ, DO PÓKI JA NIE POZWOLE POWIEDZIEĆ, ZAPAMIĘTANE!? JASNE!? (wszyscy stali osłupieni) CHEF: DZISIEJSZE WYZWANIE NIE BĘDZIE ŁATWE! TAK NAPRAWDE SPODZIEWAM SIĘ ŻE NIEKTÓRZY NIE WYJDĄ Z TEGO ŻYWI! (owen się zasmiał) (uderzył go swoim "batem") Owen: Ał.. To boli.. Chef: MOJE ROZKAZY WYELIMINUJĄ Z SHOW WSZYSTKIE MIĘCZAKI. ZOSTANIE TYLKO JEDEN UCZESTNIK, KTÓRY ZDOBĘDZIE DLA SWOJEJ DRUŻYNY TYTUŁ NIE ZWYCIĘŻONEJ.. Heather: Eee.. A gdzie jest Chris.. Chef: I MACIE SIĘ DO MNIE ZWRACAĆ "PER PANIE KUCHARZU" ZRO-ZU-MIA-NO? Wszyscy: TAK JEST PANIE KUCHARZU! Chef: BĘDZIECIE SPAĆ, KIEDY POZWOLE SPAĆ, I BĘDZIECIE JEŚĆ WTEDY KIEDY POZWOLĘ JEŚĆ. CZY TO JASNE? Geoff: Tak jest panie kucharzu CHEF: ZASADA DRUGA, JEŚLI BĘDZIE CHCIELI ZREZYGNOWAĆ, UDACIE SIĘ TAM(wskazał na totem z zawieszonym dzwonkiem) I ZADZOWNICIE DZWONKIEM! (przechodził sobie od jednego do drugiego) Chef: A TERAZ ZASADA TRZECIA! PIERWSZA OSOBA MUSI SIĘ PODDAĆ JUŻ DZISIAJ! TEN DZIEŃ SIĘ NIE SKOŃCZY DOPÓTY, DOPÓKI KTOŚ NIE ODPADNIE! TERAZ RUSZCIE TYŁKI I NA DRUGĄ CZĘŚĆ STREFY BEZPIECZNEJ! RUCHY! Dobra.. Nie wiem kto wpadł na tak durny pomysł powierzenia mu wyzwania... Ale jestem pod wrażeniem! Wyzwanie (Chef i reszta znajdowała sie teraz po drugiej stronie strefy bezpiecznej.. Widać było że stały obok siebie dwa monstrualne drzewa. I przez każde była przeciągnięta lina, a po jednej stronie liny, był zaczepiony totem) Chef: Słuchajcie, każda drużyna ma za zadanie, podnieś totem, jak ktoś nie będzie trzymał liny, albo będzie na złej wysokości, Ci zostaną wyeliminowani! I nie będzie lanchu póki ktoś nie odpadnie! Hłe hłe hłe.. Totemy w góre! Justin: Ale moje piękne palce.. Nie moge ich uszkodzić? Chef: Do roboty zołnierze! Lindsay: Ja tak jak Justin! Jesteśmy zbyt piękni by sobie zniszczyć palcem. Chef: Może i jesteście.. Ale tutaj to nie ważne! Jesli nie chcecie przegrać to Totem w góre! To jest żenada.. Heather(przewróciła oczami): Macie rękawiczki..(podała im dwie pary gumowych rękawiczek) Justin: Dzięki! Lindsay: Dziękuje Ci Heather! Nie jestem miła! Ale dla zwycięstwa zrobie wszystko jasne! Chef: NO to Totemy w góre! Po paru minutach: Owen: Łatwizna.. Geoff: Bułka z masłem.. Owen: Bułka z masłem!? Mniam... Właśnie przypomniałem sobie że dawno nie jadłem.. (Cała drużyna spoglądała na niego wściekła.. Mieli tylko nadzieje że mu się coś nie odwidzi) Po 3/4 godzinach: (Zaczęło już świtac.. A wśród zawodników było widać zmęczenie i głód..Leshawnie burczało..) Chef; Dajcie spokój mamisynki..Minęło dopiero 3 godziny! Lukaninho: Wygląda na to że ominię ich lunch.. Chef: Pewnie nie są głodni...Chyba że ktoś chce zrezygnować w tym momencie? (Owenowi zaczęło jeszcze bardziej burczeć..) Gwen: Nawet o tym nie myśl Owen.. Po 16 godzinach.. (Zawodnicy stali nadal i trzymali..Ale widać było brak sił..) Chef był w trakcie opowieści..: Chef: Tej nocy 25 chłopaków poszło do Dżungli..I tylko 5 wróciło.. Harold(zieewa): Tooo w jakiej wojnie pan brał udział? Chef:(wydarł się wściekły) Udzieliłem CI głosu!? Nie pamiętam żebym to zrobił! Gwen zerknęła na nich i dodała swoje: Gwen: Znaczy się nie był na żadnej.. Tyler: Dość.. Ja już nie wytrzymam.. (Idzie w stronę totemiku) Tyler: Już normalnie nie czuje rąk.. (Chef przyglądął się nie wzruszony) Chef: Wygląda na to że ktoś się poddał! Bridgette: Nie rób tego Tyler...! (Podszedł ostatkiem sił.. Uderzył głową o dzwoneczek..) (Obydwie drużyny puściłu totemy..Z różnymi humorami...) (Chef podszedł do Tylera) Chef: Posłuchaj..Nie ma się czego wstydzić mały..(Wyjął megafon i zaczął krzyczeć) Z WYJĄTKIEM TEGO ŻE JESTEŚ MIĘCZAKIEM! JEŚLI CHODZI O RESZTE, TO IDŹCIE DO KANTYNY NA KOLACJE! (Owen padł na kolana) Owen: Dziękuje CI najświętsza panienko... Stołówka Chef: Dobra robaki.. Nadstawcie uszu..Macie 10 minut na jedzenie.. Zanim zacznie się wieczorne wyzwanie.. Wszyscy: CO?.. Kolejne..? Owen: Aaa co będziemy jeść? Chef: Paatrzycie na nie..Hyhyhyhyhy Owen: Tutaj są tylko odpadki z wczorajszej kolacji.. Chef: Święta racja.. Jak jesteś na wojnie, to jesz co masz.. Lukaninho: Widzę, nie jestem Ci potrzebny..Idę do naszego bufetu idziesz ze mną? Chef: Tak chętnie przekąszę.. Heather: Nie będę tego jeść! O to moja strategia.. Muszę znaleźć dwójke frajerów.. Obiecac im finałową trójkę i będzie ok! Tylko kto jest na tyle głupi, lub zdesperowany by mieć ze mną sojusz.. (Heather podeszła do stolika gdzie rozmawiały Beth z Lindsay) Beth: Ale jestem zmęczona.. Lindsay: Padam z nóg.. Jeszcze chwila i bym nie wytrzymała.. Beth: Nie mów nawet tak LIndsay.. Lindsay: Wiesz co pomagać sie zrelaksować.. Beth: Co? Lindsay: To patrz.. (Stanęła na głowie, Heather się uśmiechnęła) Heather: Hej dziewczyny Beth i Lindsay: Hej Heather: Chciałybyście dojść do finałowej 3? Beth: jasne Lindsay: Tak. Heather: Jeśli zawrzemy sojusz, to dojdziemy razem do finałowej trójki! Zgadzacie sie? Beth: jasne! Lindsay: Oczywiście Ale frajerzy.. (Beth tanczy jak głupia i śpiewa) Beth: Dojde do finału! Dojdę do finału! Je! Ja Heather i Lindsi, dojdziemy do finału! Muszę teraz troche namieszać w drużynie rywali.. Lindsay: A wiecie że Tyler jest taki słodki...? Heather: Tyler!? Nie nie.. To jest łamanie zasad sojuszu.. Lindsay: Jakich zasad? Heather: normalnych.. Jeśli ich nie akceptujesz świetnie..Mogę ją zmienić.. Tak jak mogę zmienić obsadę finałową! Lindsay: Ok.. Muszę się pozbyć tego frajera..Tylera... Wyzwanie 2... (Po jakimś czasie na planie boju znaleźli się wszyscy..) Chef: A więc jasne.. Macie biegać po całym obozie, w jednej grupie, kto będzie odstawał ten wylatuje! Wszyscy: CO!? Chef: Dobrze słyszycie! Do roboty! (Wszyscy zaczęli biegać..) Po 2 okrążeniach.. (Nadal wszyscy biegli równym rytmem..Między zawodnikami odbywały sie szepty) Ezekiel: Nigdy..Tyle.Łototo nie biegałem.. Geoff: To wkońcu biegasz ziom.. Owen: ja już długo nie wytrzymam.. Katie & Sadie: My też.. Courtney: Nie łamcie się.. Damy radę.. Heather: Słyszeliście co Tyler robi.. Wszyscy: Nie.. Heather: No bo..on.. podobno...Bierze jakieś... tabletki nie legalne.. Wszyscy: CO!? Heather: No..I Chris nie może nic zrobić bo nie ma dowodów.. A ja mam! Wszyscy: Jaki? (Heather pokazała jakieś sztuczne zdjęcie gdzie było widac, że Tyler coś bierze..) Wszyscy: Ale oszust.. A my mu wierzyliśmy! Drań! Łykneli! Jest! A tak mi się podobał..Oszust.. Po 20 okrązeniach.. (Na placu boju wszyscy wymiękli.. Zostali tylko.. Gwen, Geoff, Courtney i Owen..) Chef: Ale miernoty... Lukaninho: Racja.. Chef: Ok! Waszym następnym zadaniem jest wiszenie do góry nogami na drzewie, kto wygra, ten da tytuł niezwycieżonej swojej drużynie.. A wasza reszta..Niech się idzie umyć..Strasznie śmierdzicie... Wszyscy: Łeeee... (Zaczęli wisieć..) (Chef się im bacznie przyglądał..) (Zleciał szybko Owen z Geoffem..) (Za chwile zleciała również Courtney..) Chef: A więc zwycięzcą dzisiejszego wyzwania jest Gwen! Gwen: Super.. Chef: Gwen, zołnierzu! Gwen: Co..? Chef: Z Tobą mogę iść na każdą wojnę!.. Gwen: Mam nadzieje że nie będe musiała korzystać.. Chef: A z resztą widzę się na ceremonii! Przed ceremonią.. Przed chatką siedziała cała drużyna.. Oprócz Tyler.. Który poszedł się przejsć po obozie..Smutny bo zawalił wyzwanie.. Courtney: Powinnismy zagłosować na Tyler.. Bridgette: Jasne.. Geoff: No.. Ceremonia: Chef: Wiecie co... Dzisiaj wszyscy oddali tak samo głosy.. A więc Tyler nie chce mi się robić dramatycznej ceremoni.. Wylatujesz.. Tyler: No trudno... Chef: Pozwól ze mną.. Tyler: CO? (Udali się na miejsce sztucznego T-Rexa) Chef: Wiesz co.. Tyler: Co? CHef: Tooo! (Sztuczny T-Rex, uderzył go i wyleciał z programu!) Chef: A więc koniec tego odcinka! Kto odpadnie nastepnym razem? Czy wkoncu zobaczymy dinozaury? Musicie oglądajcie Klimat Parku Jurajskiego.. Od Autora Pierwsze 2 odcinki opierały się głównie na wydarzeniach z WTP, ponieważ autor tak chciał zaczać sezon. Dopiero od nastepnego odcinka zacznie sie prawdziwa fabuła!Pozdro Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Klimatu Parku Jurajskiego